


Sonic lost fusion

by CoreyHybrid21



Series: Sonic lost fusion [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Oc main, dimension hopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreyHybrid21/pseuds/CoreyHybrid21
Summary: This story is an excuse to use as many cannon Sonic characters as possible with one oc, the main characters power is game interface.
Series: Sonic lost fusion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664437





	Sonic lost fusion

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note Sonic Tails, Knuckles and a few others are property of SEGA  
> Some are property of ken Penders Archie sonic comics they own their respective characters.  
> some belong to whoever owns the tv cartoons.
> 
> I’m trying to use only canon characters except the main character. Personalities of characters will be butchered for a few reasons 1. dimension their from 2. some didn’t have much character development anyway 3. who can write someone else’s character as well as they can?

An anthropomorphic neon yellow skunk with purple lines and two tails is reading a newspaper that says ‘Sonic foils Eggman again’ he sighs ':so sonic got the best power to be a hero big deal all mobians have powers:'.

An anthro trips over behind him ':okay most mobians:' he sighs feeling sad that Sonic had another awesome adventure that ended up in the newspaper. on the cover is also Tails and Knuckles ':One day I’ll be a hero just like those 3:'

He bumps into an armadillo who has red hair, his gloves and shoes look like Sonics, his belly and arms are cream. He sees the newspaper and growls “That could have been me!”

He storms off ':Who the heck was that?:' The skunk dusts off himself, his black gloves wiping over his fur, a screen pops up in front of him (quest: who was that? Get the story from that armadillo. Reward 10 rings and 2 xp)

The skunk facepalms ':now this appears I knew I had a power how does this work:' he waves his hand over the quest and wonders if he should accept it.

A passing mobian shouts “Stop standing there daydreaming your blocking the street” the skunk sighs and walks he hits accept and decides to follow the armadillo he follows him.

— location outside time and space—  
2 Eggmans are sitting next to a pile of rubbish robot parts, classic Eggman and modern, modern says “I have an idea!”

Classic Eggman shouts “Shut up it’s your fault trapping us outside time and space I’m stuck with you for eternity I’m still trying to forget this plan”

The other Eggman scoffs “We have an IQ of 300 let’s fix this machine but instead of travelling through time we should travel through dimensions”

Classic Eggman gives modern Eggman the stink eye “And meet more versions of Sonic no way!”

Modern Eggman groans “No you fool we grab all Sonics' allies that are twisted by hate and neglect and being them all together to fight Sonic”

Classic Eggman huffs “I don’t think this is a good idea”

Modern Eggman says “Would you rather live in this infinite void of white”

He starts grabbing broken parts and hammering them into tools classic Eggman sighs “This plan reeks of failure” ':but it's my only hope of getting away from this moronic me:'

—- back to the present —-  
He follows the armadillo into a bar, the armadillo sits at a far corner and orders a drink, the skunk sits beside him.

The armadillo scoffs “Why are you following me? You better have a good reason”

The skunk coughs “I just thought it was interesting how you reacted to Sonic being in the paper”

The armadillo growls “He's not the only one who ever saved the world yet he gets all the credit and never once have I seen him give me credit do you know what I did?”

The skunk shrugs “No but it must have been important”

The armadillo smiles “I just saved Sonics' life on an island prison and also stopped Eggman from collecting powerful artifacts and what thanks do I get …”

The skunk looks around the room “... hanging in a bar by yourself …”

The armadillo growls “NOTHING do you know how it feels to have saved the world's most recognizable person and no one cares”

The bartender coughs “Mighty please calm down we don’t need another bar brawl”

The armadillo sighs “Yes sir” he sits down on the stool above his head appears his name mighty the armadillo level ??? And a title unrecognized hero

A window pops up (mission success 10 rings rewarded and 2 xp) the skunk says “My names Screen, Screen the skunk”

Mighty grunts “Whatever at least I can live how I used to traveling the world being peaceful”

Screen sighs and stands up the bartender comes back “Sorry Mighty can’t get you a drink unless you pay 10 rings”

He sighs and stands up screen sighs and passes over the 10 rings he just got “A little something for the story”

Mighty smiles “Thanks but I can pay my own way” he takes the drink and bolts without paying.

The bartender sighs “He used to be a happy guy”

Screen shrugs and follows “Wait! mighty let’s talk” Before he catches up a weird black void appears near mighty a robotic arm grabs mighty and pulls him through screen stares at it.

A description appears in front of him (unidentifiable tear ???) he ignores the description and jumps in the tear “Ahh”

A screen pops up as he spins through a weird void (error universe disconnected exp set to 0 trying to establish connection unable to connect)

(Warning there is no air you’ll pass out after 1 minute)

(Warning negative mass mental and physical trauma iniment)

(Game physics passive negates trauma of physical damage)

(mental trauma reduced by digital brain deletes memory of void)

(Pass out now)

The arm has covered mighty and he is pounding on the enclosure.

— ??? ???—  
Eggman is rubbing his hands together “Oh ho ho I caught something let’s see if we can pitch well this time”

Classic Eggman rolls his eyes ':I can’t believe I’m working with this idiot again:'

The arm stops retracting and the sphere pod opens leaving bars around mighty in an egg shaped dome “Eggman!” Mighty spits with venomous tones.

Eggman coughs “Sorry for the rough welcome who are you?”

Mighty looks really confused “Umm the guy who escaped your prison island”

Eggman laughs “Oh ho ho silly hedgehog that was an alternate reality Robotnik call me Robotnik modern”

Mighty doesn’t look impressed “Ok ‘Eggman modern’ what do you want”

Classic Eggman speaks up “We want revenge on Sonic we’ll help you get revenge on your Sonic”

Mighty scoffs “Why would I work for you? your gonna roboticize all mobians”

Eggman laughs “That robotnik has no vision I promise I’ll stop your Eggman I mean Robotnik” ':silly mobians have got me calling Robotnik's an Eggman:'

His fingers are crossed behind his back Eggman classic says “So hedgehog do you want to join us?”

Mighty growls “2 things 1st I’m an armadillo named Mighty and 2 you kidnapped me I haven't seen any reason to join you”

Before the Eggmans can continue their pitch, Screen lands in front of them the tear closes with a pop.

“...” Eggman classic and modern ':who’s that he better not mess with my plan:'.

Mighty sighs “That idiot followed me”

Eggman modern talks after recovering from the shock “Who’s this mighty, the mighty armadillo warrior?”

Mighty scowls “Just some guy I met at a bar and it’s just Mighty Eggman”

Modern Eggman sighs “Then you won’t mind if we put him in prison”

Mighty growls then rubs his head in the egg sphere is a small camera flashing lights subtly brainwashing mighty “Sure, but I have conditions to work for you”

Modern Eggman smirks ':yes got him … I wonder how that skunk survived the void keep focused evil plan to eliminate sonic and take over the multiverse here:'

Eggman classic ':how did he survive the void focus, Eggman modern has to go trying to take over the multiverse here:'.

Mighty coughs Eggman modern says “Welcome to Eggmans eggsalent educators”

The bars open and mighty walks out of his cage “Yes master but I still have conditions I rule my universe and you let me work independently”

Eggman modern nods “Sure that sounds reasonable besides there’s gazzilion other universes for me, can you take that tag along to the dungeons then report for training here’s your pass”

Eggman modern hands mighty a badge thing with his logo of his face in it “Thanks master I look forward to my missions”

Eggman classic laughs “Easy there we still need to train you it would look bad if you lost to sonic”

Mighty nods and grabs,screen by the foot and walks off Eggman modern sighs “Another dud his not as willing as some of the others did you set the machine right?”

Eggman classic nods “Of course I did unless one of those others messed with it I don’t trust all these allies some are a bit incompetent” ':Like you:'.

Eggman modern nods sagely “Yeah or unhinged so far the plans going well we just need more time and minions”

Eggman classic nods “Yes but I fear some of our ally’s can’t be trusted. Are the safety measures in place?”

Eggman modern nods “Of course the safety features are in place this artificial world will keep them all contained and we have the only keys oh ho ho”

Eggman classic smirks ':Yes ‘We’ have the keys:' “I better go check on how Robotnik x is doing with the training”

He starts to walk off. Eggman modern stops him “Robotnik what are you doing I need you to operate the machine we built. What’s the real reason you want to go off?”

Eggman classic ':curse my future selfs IQ:' “Um never mind I’m sure Robotnik x has it covered”

Eggman modern nods ':Your up to something I’m watching you me:' “Good help me with this machine”

— ??? Eggmans dungeon —-

Screen’s eyes open “Ugh did anyone get that hedgehogs autograph?” His inside a cell with red Lazer bars a green hawk is on the other side of the bars.

“Ahaha You don’t need that losers autograph when you have me!”

Screen looks out at the green hawk, his wearing yellow goggles on his head, his red shoes have a cool black pattern on them, his blue eyes stare at screen.

His got a white tuff on his chest he coughs into his white glove with red and black patterns on his wrist that match his shoes “Huh”

Jet slaps his hand over his yellow beak “I said do you want my autograph your not to bright are you?”

Screen blinks “Umm who are you?”

Jets eye twitches “Who am I?! hahhahahah that’s funny I’m the fastest board rider in the multiverse I’m Jet …” he leans down to the lazer bars “Jet the hawk”

(Where am I: get Jet to tell you what’s up 3 rings and 2 XP)


End file.
